Friamente Calculado
by diyeim
Summary: Chouji quiere saber como le ira en el futuro con las chicas asi que le pregunta a su amigo, el escenario friamente calculado de Shikamaru es totalmente desconcertante.


Fríamente calculado.

Por Diyeim.

Chuji y Shikamaru estaban en su lugar especial, viendo nubes y comiendo papas fritas, sin embargo, un pensamiento asalto la mente del chico de las mariposas.

- Oye Shikamaru tu eres inteligente crees que alguna chica se fije en mi.- Nara murmuro que problemático, al entender las inquietudes de su amigo, ya estaban entrando en esa etapa en la cual las chicas comenzaban a ser un problema, aun mas grande.

- No, por los próximos tres años.- el chico de las papas solo comió otra mientras meditaba la respuesta, no era que le sorprendiera pero ahora tenía otra pregunta.

- ¿Y después de esos tres años? - le inquirió-

- Te habrás hecho amigo de muchas chicas que estarán locas por tipos, más guapos, más inteligentes y más habilidosos que tú, y ellas se darán cuenta de lo valioso que eres.- concluyo el flaco.

- Y entonces una de ellas se fijara en mi- concluyo satisfecho mientras comía otra papa.

- No.- el gordito lo miro meditativo- pero ellas convencerán a alguna de sus amigas de lo fabuloso que eres.

- Ahhhh… entonces tendré novia y me casare.- concluyo nuevamente.

- No, te dejaran al cabo de unos meses y todas te consolaran hasta que encuentren a otra chica que caiga en las redes de tus amigas y te vuelvan a conseguir una novia, y la historia se repetirá sucesivamente hasta los 23.

- ¿Qué?- el gordito lo miro desconsolado - ¿Y luego de los 23?

- Te cansaras de las chicas y querrás experimentar- el muchacho lo miro con asombro. – y me pedirás que tengamos sexo.- lo que Shikamaru le había dicho lo tomo por sorpresa pero luego lo analizo con calma, no era como si pensara que no fuera posible.

- ¿Y porque te lo pediría a ti?- volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

- Porque no estás seguro de que eso sea lo que estas buscando, soy tu mejor amigo y a nadie más le tendrías confianza para experimentar algo nuevo con la plena seguridad de no ser expuesto a traición.

- Eso tiene mucho sentido.- Dijo mientras se comía la ultima papa y abría otro paquete- pero eso ¿no dañara nuestra amistad?.

- Definitivamente si, porque yo aceptare pero al tiempo buscare a una chica ni muy fea ni muy bonita y me casare, porque eso es menos problematico.- dijo tranquilo el más delgado.

- Ahh… ¿y yo que hare?– le cuestiono el mas joven.

- Lo mismo. Te casaras con una de tus ex novias y los dos tendremos descendencia y volveremos a ser los amigos de siempre después de un par de meses, yo tendré gemelos y tú un hijo. - El gordo se comió otra patata.

- ¿Y luego qué?- volvió a inquirir seguro que las meditaciones del joven Nara no podían acabar ahí.

- Mi mujer me abandonara por vago y se buscara un chico guapo y activo que le exigirá que se valla sola por lo tanto me dejara a los niños.- declaro

- Wauuu ¿y yo?

- Descubrirás que tu novia es lesbiana y que estaba contigo solo por tu dinero, también se irá con su chica y tu familia le exigirá a cambio de una gran pensión que te deje al niño.- le explico el mayor.

- Increíble y que más.

- Como somos un par de inadaptados en una situación muy problemática nos iremos a vivir juntos para criar a nuestros hijos y con el tiempo nos volveremos a involucrar aceptando finalmente que jugamos en el otro equipo. Todos se alegraran por nosotros y los chicos con el tiempo le restaran importancia al hecho de tener dos padres jodidamente gay.- Concluyo.

- ¿Shikamaru de verdad piezas que todo eso pasara? – volvió a preguntar mirando hacia el cielo.

- Lo tengo fríamente calculado, moriremos de viejos y con nietos problemáticos.- dijo mirando las nubes cosa que había hecho todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y si yo decidiera no pedirte experimentar, que sucedería?- dijo en tono perspicaz el Akimishi.

- Ya lo he contemplado, pero el panorama no cambia mucho.- le respondio

- ¿Porque?

- Porque entonces yo te lo pediría y tu definitivamente no te vas a negar. – Chuji lo miro consternado, Shikamaru tenía toda la razón él no se negaría a hacer algo que el otro le pidiera por muy loco que fuera- pero relájate hay tiempo, primero concéntrate en tener muchas amigas, debes de conseguir novia y pasarlo muy bien ah y lo más importante…- el gordito lo miro- no te dejes morir.- el chico sonrió con la ultima papa en la mano y asintió decididamente.

- ¿Y hasta cuando intentaras tomarme el pelo Shikamaru? – sonrio Chuji.

- Hasta que lo consiga, supongo.- respondio el otro concentrado en las nubes, el sabia que su amigo no era para nada estupido, y finalmente siempre conseguia descubrirlo cuando hablaba pura mierda.

- En serio, Shikamaru ¿cuando Ino se dara cuenta que esta enamorada de mi?.- pregunto tranquilamente el chico.

- Cuando traigamos de vuelta a Sasuke, supongo, o antes si haces algo extraordinario, pero definitivamente tendras que bajar 10 kilos- esa respuesta era real.

- ¿Y cuando te le declararas a Temari?- Nara suspiro, definitivamente su amigo no era tonto.

- Cuando deje de ser tan problemático, posiblemente cuando su hermano deje de ser un monstro, eso si ella no se me declara primero que es lo mas factible.- ambos sonrieron.

- Definitivamente Nara lo tienes todo friamente calculado- concluyo el gordito mientras se comia la ultima patata.


End file.
